Pokemon of Avalon: Sailor's Tales: Flying Dutchman
'' Note from the Author: This is MY take on the Pokemon version of The Flying Dutchman. This is in NO WAY true. Also, this has been written down for you all BY SKIPPER; therefor, there WILL BE traces of his ODD SPEECH PATERN in this legend. If you have trouble understanding some of things he says, try SAYING THEM OUTLOUD, it really does help.'' Ahoy, mates, fer the second time! Tellin’ ‘tat last legend reminded me o’ when me dad-n-crew would tell tales ta’ me; so I’ve decided ta’ continue the legend and tell ye all the next part. I ‘ope ye like dis legend! Godspeed and Watch the Horizon, Skipper After Davy Jones ‘ad started ‘is evar-long journey o’ keeping Leviathan sealed, ‘e spent day-n-night lookin’ fer the dead ‘er near dead to keep the seal strong. Lucky fer Davy Jones, it be dangerous at sea and many good seamen lose ‘emselves while sailin’. Davy Jones’ problem turned from not ‘avin’ any soles ta’ ‘aving too many ta’ carry on ‘is ship. Davy Jones realized ‘tat he’d need a biggar’ bettar’ ship; so he set sail lookin’ fer a new ship fer ‘im and the soles o’ the crew fer the Lockar’. Davy Jones came across a ship ‘tat was sailin’ fer India; twas captained by a Pokemon known as the Flyin’ Dutchman, a ‘ardy trades-men o’ a strong spirit. ‘is ship twas known fer its power-n-unnatural-speed and Davy Jones got an idear. Davy Jones summoned up a large, terrible storm right in the path o’ the Flyin’ Dutchman’s ship; the crew o’ the ship begged the Flying Dutchman ta’ avoid the storm, but Davy Jones went up ta’ Flying Dutchman and dared ‘im ta’ sail through it. Davy Jones promised the Flyin’ Dutchman powar-n-a-‘igh place on ‘is ship if ‘e could sail through the storm. The Flyin’ Dutchman took the dare and sailed inta’ the ‘eart o’ the storm. The ship took a few ‘its, but it looked like it would make it; ‘owevar, Davy Jones ‘ad Kraken pull ‘oles in the bottom o’ the ship. The ship started to sink and, befer evaryone’ could leave the ship, twas thrown inta’ sum rocks and twas destroyed along with evaryone one in it. Davy Jones ‘ad the Kraken bring up the ship and fix the ship so ‘e could use it. ‘owevar, the Flyin’ Dutchman came back as a Drifblim and started cursin’ out Davy Jones fer trickin’ ‘in inta’ ‘is death. ‘Cause Davy Jones created, the Drifblim demanded ‘tat Davy Jones ‘old up on ‘is promise and give ‘im a ‘igh place o’ powar on what once was ‘is ship. Davy Jones, ‘oo didn’t like ‘nun ‘o the talk the Flyin’ Dutchman was givin’ im’, used Curse-n-Bind again ta’ seal the Flyin’ Dutchman inta’ the ship. The Flyin’ Dutchman was merged inta’ the figure-‘ead o’ the ship and ‘is powars’ o’ speed-n-wind became one with the ship, making it one ‘o the fastest ‘en the seas. Davy Jones ‘ten named the ship The Flyin’ Dutchman ‘cause o’ the fact ‘tat the Flyin’ Dutchman ‘ad become the ship itself. Davy Jones ‘ten used the ship ta’ bring the soles of the dead crew ta’ the Lockar’ so ‘e could strengthen the seal. Tis said ‘tat the Flyin’ Dutchman brings death-n-bad luck ta’ all ‘tose ‘oo look at ‘im; so, if ye be out at sea and ye see a ship moving across the watar’ as if it be flyin’, don’t look at it fer too long. Else-wise, ye’ll find yerself in the Lockar as well. ---- Story written by: StineBat47 Original post: Pokemon of Avalon: Sailor's Tales: Flying Dutchman Category:Library